


"Missed me?"

by midnightafter



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Love/Hate, Talking to herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb is talking to herself/conscience (in the way Dexter talks to Harry/Harry’s ghost/his conscience), trying to beat around the fact that there is a line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Missed me?"

“Missed me?” 

Deb recalls those words from the other day.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

_You know she’s just fucking with you, right? She knows how much you hate her._

“Definitely not a smart thing to do when she’s a fugitive. I can turn her in.”

_Then why don’t you?_

“You know why.”

She looks at herself as if she doesn’t know.

“Because of Dexter, you idiot.”

 _Oh, right. Because of “Dexter.”_ She air quotes her brother’s name.

“What do you mean, “Dexter?””

_Nothing. I just don’t understand why she bothers you so much more than the other bad guys._

“No, I hate them all the same.”

_Really? She was so close to dying that one time and you saved her when you could’ve let her die._

“I protect people. I don’t decide who lives and who dies. Besides, Dexter…”

_Yeah, yeah. I know. Because of Dexter. Keep telling yourself that, but your actions speak louder than your words._

She looks away, trying to ignore herself.

_She was dying, but you saved her. She’s a fugitive and yet you agreed to let her stay in your home._

“Fuck you. That means nothing.”

“Deb,” Hannah says as she walks into the kitchen and looks around, “who are you talking to?”

“No one,” she replies, “I think I’m going to go for a run.”

_Yeah, go ahead. Run away from your problems. Run away from her._

“Shut the fuck up,” she whispers under her breath.


End file.
